elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Baba Adamy/Квесты (Daggerfall)
Краткое прохождение 1. Поговорить с аристократом. 2. Встретиться со связным и узнать имя проститутки. 3. Встретиться с проституткой и узнать имя предполагаемого Потрошителя. 4. Сразиться с Потрошителем и убить его. 5. Следить за лимитом времени. Подробное прохождение Предложение Квест можно получить от представителя аристократии, который скажет: «(Имя игрока), безумец, которого в (название региона) называют Потрошителем, терроризирует город (название города), и моя стража бессильна против него. У неё нет никаких зацепок для установления его личности. Мне известно, что у тебя есть некоторые ресурсы и необычные задания. Можешь ли ты помочь мне в этом вопросе ради блага (название региона) и существенной суммы золота». Согласие Если согласиться выполнить это задание, аристократ скажет: «Ты настоящий друг, (имя игрока). Народ (название региона) беспокоится из-за отсутствия результатов в официальном расследовании. Ситуация становится взрывоопасной, люди боятся, что Потрошитель придёт к ним в следующий раз. Я боюсь, что у нас могут возникнуть проблемы с чернью в течение (лимит времени) или раньше. Единственный человек, которому я неофициально поручил это дело, (имя связного), местный учёный, изучавший письма, которые я ему отправил. Отправляйся в (название книжного магазина), чтобы поговорить с ним и осведомиться о его успехах. Если тебе не удастся разгадать эту загадку, то поможет нам (случайное божество)». Отказ При отказе аристократ скажет: «Предсказуемый ответ. Теперь у меня не богатый выбор, но звать на помощь моих менее способных contacts — то, чего я хотел избежать». Цель квеста Сначала необходимо встретиться с contact, который будет находиться в одном из книжных магазинов города. Возможны два варианта развития событий: 1. The contact всё ещё здесь, просто поговорите с ним (или с ней) и получите информацию о его расследовании и о проститутке, живущей в городе, которая могла бы иметь какие-то зацепки, которые приведут вас к Потрошителю. Вы также получите письмо от проститутки для contact. Чтобы найти проститутку, спросите жителей города, где она находится, и отправляйтесь к ней. 2. Потрошитель оказался быстрее, это будет происходить через 13 часов 35 минут после старта квеста. В этом случае вы найдёте лишь труп contact, с которым вы должны были встретиться. Кроме того, вы найдёте два письма от Потрошителя, предназначенные для аристократа, который выдал задание. The letters brim over with misspellings and the rippers boasts openly about his doings in them. However you will also find the letter the whore sent to the contact, read it to learn her name. Since the contact can not help you anymore, meet with the whore. Just ask the people in town where she can be found. The next step is talking to the whore. There are once again two possible scenarios: The whore is safe and sound. In this case she will tell you about one of her suitors, who became more and more possessed of her over time. Now he is sending her threatening letters and she believes that this may be the wanted ripper all are looking for. She will give you the latest of these letters, again brimming over with misspellings, and tells you where this suitor can be found. Ask the people in town where the house he is living is located and enter it. The ripper was once again faster than you, this will happen about two hours to one day after the quest was started. In this case you will only find the corpse of the whore. But also in this case you will find the last of the threatening letters the whore has received over time. Read the letter to learn the name of its addresser. Ask the people in town where this guy can be found and enter the house he is living. The house’s door(s) will be locked, so you will need some means to get entrance. Inside the house you will encounter a nightblade, the wanted ripper. He will yell at you once you hit him for the first time. Defeat him in combat, but since nightblades are spellcaster he might have some powerful magic attacks in store for you, especial at higher levels. Once you have executed the nightblade, report back to the noble to inform him/her that the ripper no longer poses a threat for the region. Afterwards you will get the promised reward. Цель квеста мертва Вы не получите никакого уведомления, когда Потрошитель будет убит. Завершение квеста Когда вы доложите освоём успехе, аристократ будет вне себя от радости и скажет: «(Название города) теперь в мире, благодаря тебе, (имя героя). Здесь (случайное количество) золота, как я и обещал, с удовольствием отдаю тебе это за устранение маньяка. (Случайное божество) воистину благословил(а) нас, когда ты прибыл в (название провинции)». Влияние на репутацию В случае успешного выполнения: В случае провала: ---- Гильдия бойцов (Daggerfall) Гильдия бойцов — это объединение элитных наёмников, отделения которой можно встретить почти во всех уголках Империи. Гильдия представляет собой организацию, целью которой является тренировка и обучение профессиональных воинов-наёмников, а также дальнейшее предоставление им оплачиваемой работы. Задания для наёмников заключаются в выполнении контрактов, которые заключают с Гильдией местные граждане, знать и организации. Кроме того, Гильдия бойцов может предлагать работу и добровольцам, не являющимся её членами. Бойцы Гильдии пользуются немалым спросом среди населения, их часто нанимают для выполнения различных рискованных и не очень заданий: в качестве охраны, урегулирования беспорядков, обеспечения эскорта торговых караванов, уничтожения паразитов и различных монстров, а также для других заданий. При всем при этом, хартия Гильдии Бойцов запрещает браться за выполнение тех контрактов, которые противоречат законам Империи и местным обычаям. В Гильдию Бойцов может вступить любой желающий, обладающий достаточной силой и крепким здоровьем и не имеющий проблем с законом. В структуре гильдии существуют свои правила, нарушитель которых будет изгнан до тех пор, пока не искупит свою вину перед Гильдией. Если правила были нарушены несколько раз, то после третьего раза нарушитель будет изгнан без права реабилитации. Квесты Квесты гильдии бойцов («тренеров бойцов» в некоторых пустынных областях) обычно просты и прямолинейны. В непропатченной игре вы могли получить некоторые «артефактные» квесты, позже перенесённые в квесты рыцарских гильдий. Выполнение квестов для гильдии бойцов поднимает вашу репутацию у простого населения, так что если с вами не хотят разговаривать люди на улицах, возьмите и выполните несколько из них. Квесты для не членов гильдии Охота на гигантского скорпиона (любая репутация) Нужно до полуночи того же дня убить в местном доме гигантского скорпиона. Опасайтесь парализации. Охота на гигантского паука (любая репутация) Нужно до полуночи того же дня убить в местном доме гигантского паука. Опасайтесь парализации. Охота на варваров (любая репутация) Нужно в течение 24 часов убить варвара в местном доме. Варвар будет такого же уровня, как и вы. Заражение крысами (любая репутация) Нужно очистить дом от 7 или 10 крыс или летучих мышей. Когда вы убьёте последнюю из них, вы получите сообщение об успешном выполнении квеста. Квесты для членов гильдии Охота на Ликантропа (любая репутация) Нужно убить оборотня . Иногда вместо оборотня вы найдёте медведя. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Дикое животное (любая репутация) Нужно убить зверя в местном доме. Это будет медведь, тигр, паук или гарпия. Очень быстрый квест, выполняется за пару минут. Нежеланный гость (любая репутация) Нужно убить зверя (медведя или тигра) в доме в другом городе. Охота на гигантских грызунов (любая репутация) Нужно очистить дом от крыс. Квест часто глючит: вы не получаете сообщения, когда убьёте последнюю крысу или летучую мышь, также не всегда вы получаете награду за выполнение квеста. Убийство великана (любая репутация) Нужно убить великана. После его смерти начнут появляться ещё 6 или 7 великанов. Если вы быстро выйдите из подземелья, появятся только 5 великанов, но одновременно. Также вы можете спасти в том же подземелье купца и доставить его в магазин в случайный город. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Сбежавший питомец (любая репутация) Нужно вернуть из подземелья ручного тигра местному дворянину. Когда вы найдёте тигра, используйте (use) данный вам колокольчик и ударьте (не убейте!) тигра. Также недалеко от тигра вы найдёте труп, «слишком тяжёлый, чтобы поднять». Под ним вы найдёте письмо. Отведите тигра дворянину, чтобы получить деньги, и навестите человека указанного в письме. Квест лорда К'авара (репутация 11 или больше) Это печально известный багами квест лорда К'авара. Сохраните игру после его получения! Вы сможете нормально и полностью выполнить этот квест только в случае одного из путей развития квеста. Встретьте в указанном доме в нужное время вашего клиента. Как только вы покинете дом, клиент будет убит (предотвратить это невозможно), а вы получите письмо для королевы Сентинеля Акорити. Также вам придётся драться с двумя магами и тремя или четырьмя лучниками. Также перед встречей с клиентом вы можете получить письмо с приглашением о встрече в местной таверне. Если вы пойдёте на встречу, то получите амулет, защищающий вас от некромантов. На самом деле, после выхода из дома вы будете телепортированы в случайное подземелье. Итак, ваш клиент мёртв, а на руках у вас письмо. С этого момента раз или два в день вас будет навещать компания из трёх лучников до истечения времени, отпущенного на квест или до смерти лорда К'авара. Теперь у вас есть выбор: * 1) Вы можете отнести письмо в Сентинель королеве Акорити. Лорда К'авара арестуют, а вам дадут немного денег. Через несколько недель вы получите письмо от Акорити, в котором будет сказано, что лорд К’авар сбежал. Вас попросят найти его и вернуть обратно (у вас будет возможность взять его в плен). За это вы получите ещё одну награду. В этом случае ваша репутация в Сентинеле вырастет на 20 пунктов. * 2) Если вы поговорите с лордом К’аваром во дворце города, указанного в письме, но не отдадите ему письмо, он сбежит. Акорити попросит вас найти его в подземелье, про которое говорилось в письме (замок Некромоган, если вы взяли квест в провинции Даггерфолл) в течение 30 дней. Вы не сможете взять его в плен. Также иногда он может сбежать. Тогда через несколько недель вы получите письмо с информацией, что лорд К'авар находиться в одном из подземелий провинции Вэйрест, но это происходит не всегда. В этом случае ваша репутация в Сентинеле также вырастет на 20 пунктов. * 3) Если вы поговорите с лордом К'аваром во дворце города, указанного в письме, и отдадите ему письмо, то получите награду (обычно бриллиант), а лучники перестанут вас беспокоить. Через несколько недель вы получите от него письмо с просьбой помочь ему сбежать из замка Сентинель до того, как его казнят. Его будет трудно найти (замок Сентинела довольно большой), а на дороге обратно вам придётся драться с толпой заклинателей. После выхода из замка вам нужно будет доставить лорда К’авара к человеку в город, находящийся в провинции, в которой вы взяли этот квест. Об этом вам не сообщается, так что вам придётся запустить утилиту fixsave на игре, сохранённой после выхода из замка. Также в этом случае вы можете ещё раз выполнить этот квест, так как лорд К'авар остаётся живым. В этом случае ваша репутация в Сентинеле упадёт на 20 пунктов. * 4) Вы можете проигнорировать это письмо и не делать ничего. Тогда в течение месяца вам придётся драться с приходящими по вашу душу лучниками. Если вы убили лорда К'авара и взяли этот квест ещё раз, то он не появится ни во дворце, ни в подземелье. Возможно будет только отнести письмо Акорити и не обращать на всё остальное внимания (и драться с лучниками). Забавно, что в замке Сентинела есть NPC по имени лорд К'авар. Даже после выполнения квеста он всё ещё стоит на своём месте (хороший трюк для мертвеца), и вы можете поговорить с ним, и даже взять у него квест (один из квестов знати). Охота на гарпий (репутация между 10 и 20) Нужно убить 5 гарпий. Можно не искать их по всему подземелью, а просто подождать рядом с выходом, пока они сами не появятся перед вами. Но, к сожалению, это не всегда срабатывает. В таком случае вас ждёт всеми любимое стандартное исследование подземелий. Свора великанов (репутация 20 или больше) Нужно убить 6 великанов. Иногда проходит тот же трюк, что и с гарпиями, но одного из них всё равно придётся искать. Стандартное исследование подземелий. «Standard protection job.» (репутация 21 или больше) Ваш клиент будет уже мёртв к тому моменту, когда вы к нему придёте. Разберитесь с его убийцами, и на трупе одного из них вы найдёте записку с именем заказчика убийства. Найдите и убейте его и его друзей-убийц. Через месяц (или около того) вам придёт письмо от дочери убитого с просьбой о встрече. Идите к ней, убейте ещё несколько убийц и сопроводите её туда, куда она скажет, чтобы получить магический предмет. В течение всего квеста квестодатель не будет с вами разговаривать. Также ваша репутация у Тёмного Братства понизится. Охота на даэдрота (репутация 30 или больше) Нужно убить даэдрота. Стандартное исследование подземелий. ... (репутация 30 или больше) Нужно убить лича. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Семейная ссора (репутация 30 или больше) Нужно убить мужа клиентки, превратившегося в зомби. Обычно он приходит после полуночи. Охота на сприггана (репутация 40 или больше) Есть два пути выполнения этого квеста. Убейте сприггана (если вы достаточно большого уровня, то вы всё равно убьёте его до того, как он с вами заговорит) или согласитесь на его предложение о перемирии между ним и дровосеками. Охота на гаргулью (репутация 50 или больше) Нужно убить гаргулью. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Охота на атронаха (репутация 60 или больше) Нужно убить атронаха. Стандартное исследование подземелий. Галерея Гильдия бойцов Даггерфолл.png|Гильдия бойцов Даггерфолла ---- Охота на гигантского паука Краткое прохождение # Поговорить с квестодателем гильдии. # Найти нужное здание в текущем городе и убить паука. # Доложить о выполнении задания в установленный срок. Подробное прохождение Квестодатель: «''Ты можешь звать меня (имя квестодателя). Обычно мы даём работу только членам гильдии. Но вы выглядите многообещающе, (имя игрока). Я скажу тебе вот что. Я получил просьбу разобраться с гигантским скорпионом. Сделай это, и я позабочусь, чтобы твоё доброе имя в гильдии не осталось незамеченным. По рукам?» Если согласиться выполнить задание, квестодатель скажет: «У тебя есть характер, (имя игрока), вот в чём дело. По-видимому, этот скорпион сбежал из чьей-то частной коллекции. Сейчас он загнан в угол в (название здания). Убей это существо, и я хорошо отзовусь о тебе''». Если отказаться: «''Я стараюсь быть тактичным, и вот, что из этого выходит. Просто убирайся отсюда''». Охота Это довольно простая задача, необходимо только найти нужное здание и убить скорпиона, однако стоит опасаться парализации, и так же есть вероятность подхватить болезнь. Здание может быть любого типа, например магазин или храм. О точном местоположении здания можно расспросить жителей города. Награда За квест не предусмотрено никакой материальной награды. Если вовремя доложить о выполнении задания, квестодатель скажет: «''Хорошая работа с этим гигантским скорпионом. Такими темпами вы будете допущены к гильдии очень скоро''». Влияние на репутацию В случае успешного выполнения: В случае провала: